


A Chance Encounter

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	

Viktor Krum was a lucky, lucky man. He had the riches, the career, the women, and anything else any self respecting twenty two year old man would want. He was a professional quidditch player for the national team! Women hung on his every word, men wished they could be him. So why was he so lonely? 

He attended a different party every night, had a new girl every week. He had just signed on to the Tornado’s starting lineup for next season with a 10 thousand galleon advance. So, he asked himself again, Why was he so lonely? Often times he felt like he could scream in a room full of people and no one would hear him.

Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, and one third of the Golden Trio. She had everything. Fame, Riches, Brains, Men throwing themselves at her. She wanted none of it. What she really wanted was to be left alone. She wanted the daily prophet to forget she had ever existed. Instead all she got was the daily headlines, guessing at who she would choose. Harry or Ron? Neither! The very thought disgusted her. They were her brothers, they were her family. How could the rest of the wizarding world expect them to be anything more? It made her stomach turn even thinking about it. 

So she found herself thinking about leaving the UK in the year following the war. She had received numerous offers from MACUSA to come work in their research department. They had the number one research facility for Magical and Mental Diseases, it called to her. 

Maybe she would discover something to reverse the memory charm she had placed on her parents. Having used an international portkey to find them in Australia, she had discovered that her charm was so powerful that it had woven itself into their very personalities. It was too risky to reverse without permanent damage. She had left them there, heartbroken and blaming herself.

Two weeks later, after returning from Australia, her bags were packed and she was ready to start a new life in New York. She had said her goodbyes to everyone. Harry had been sad but had understood her desire to leave. Ron had thrown a fit that would have rivaled even Lavender Brown, he had called her selfish, had accused her of trying to hurt him on purpose. 

“But what about me, what about us?” He had asked. 

“I wasn’t aware there was an us, Ronald.” she had answered back. 

That had set him off, he had screamed, cried, even threatened her. That’s when she had left. He had always assumed that she would just come to him, that she somehow belonged to him. Well she was Hermione Granger and the only person she belonged to was herself. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other since.

She’d been in New York for almost a year now and she couldn’t ever remember being happier. No one knew her here, there was no reporters following her every move, there was just herself and her research. She was content.

She was soaking in her bathtub and relaxing, thinking about everything that had led her here. She looked at her watch and was stunned to find that she had lost track of time. She now had an hour to get ready for the ministry’s annual Christmas ball. The first she’d ever be attending.

Climbing out of the bathtub she instantly set to work. Her hair would take the most time so she decided to get that out of the way first. She cast some relaxing charms, as well as using a taming potion Ginny had sent her. Her makeup was next, she really hated the stuff, but she applied some lip gloss and mascara, leaving her face natural. That left her with 15 minutes to get dressed and get to the ministry building. Thank Merlin for the floo. She had arrived with five minutes to spare, deciding that she deserved a reward for getting there in time, she walked over to the bar and ordered a fire whisky.

Viktor Krum had been invited to the American ministry’s annual Christmas party. He had no interest in attending, but his manager had insisted that it would do him well to be seen mingling with the International wizarding community. So he found himself in the MACUSA building, clutching at a flute of champagne wishing it was something stronger. His manager had warned against anything harder than champagne as it dulled the senses and left one open to being taken advantage of.

He did so hate the politics that came with these parties. He was staring off into space when a beautiful set of legs had entered his line of sight (he considered himself a leg man, after all.) He started from her black pumps with the signature red soles, tracing up the olive toned skin. Going up her mile long legs, to the red dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. It hugged every curve of her body, but left him wanting to see more. His eyes traveled all the way up until they reached a beautifully familiar face.

“Hermione?” He could not believe that he was seeing her here after all of these years, she was just as beautiful as he remembered. 

She flinched at the sound of her name. Who could possibly know her here? Halfway around the world. The heavily accented voice stirred something in the deep recesses of her memory. Suddenly, she remembered the broad chest and the soft lips that accompanied that tell tale Bulgarian accent. She looked over, eyes wide, not daring to believe that he was here. She had thought about him a lot, he seemed to cross her mind every couple of weeks. Unbeknownst to her, he had never stopped thinking about her. Ever since those days of the triwizard tournament, in the confines of hogwarts library.

“Viktor? I can’t believe it!” she leaned into him and hugged him, a wide smile spreading itself across her face. 

She had missed his arms, more than even she realized. He hugged her back, inhaling deeply, her scent had not changed in the last five years. She still smelled like old parchment, crisp apples, and cinnamon. That scent had stuck with him, he had missed her terribly, she was what he had needed. She was the reason he could never seem to find happiness with any other woman.

The night passed swimmingly after their chance encounter. They danced and laughed. Reminisced and got to know each other all over again. They posed for pictures and Viktor had informed the reporters that he was off the market. 

Finally, as the music died down and the American minister announced the end of a successful Christmas ball, Hermione grabbed Viktors hand and led him to the outgoing floo. She had never been one of those girls, who invited a man back to her bed after one night. But this man was different, he had known her since she was fourteen. He had embraced her studious side. He had told her she was beautiful before she had learned how to tame her hair and had her teeth fixed. No, this was no ordinary man. This was the man she wanted, and she would have him.

Viktor, with a smile on his face, had let himself be led away. He promised himself he would not let her walk out of his life this time. She was what he had longed for all along, and have her he would.


End file.
